Ghost
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: I'm pretty bad with summaries, so let's just say, this is an AU, AH, oneshot, and Fang cheated on Max. I think you'll like it hopefully  D . Read it, review it!


_They're all older, Jeb is good. _

_AU AH song fic! Fang cheated on Max, and now- she's pissed. _

_Song: _Fefe Dobson- "Ghost"

_I own nothing. _

_When you read this, picture it like a music video. Random scene flashes, flash backs, no real sound because all you can hear is the music, and pretty much disjointed. Piece by piece. This is supposed to be stop and go like a music video, it's not supposed to flow (if it does to you, that's cool. However you want to see it works, but that was how I saw it as I was writing it). And no, I don't hate Fang, I _love_ Fang! But the inspiration bug bit me, and well…here we are._

_Reviews are love!_

* * *

Max got in her car and drove, breaking every speed limit there was. It would take her a good little while to get where she was going, and she wanted to get there as quick as possible. She leaned her hand down, never taking her eyes off the road because it really wouldn't do to crash just then, and with a flick of her wrist turned her radio on, as high as it would go.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost, _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost. _

_Now I'm gone in your photograph, _

_I bet you wish you could get me back. _

_Now I'm stuck in your memory, _

_A mistaken identity._

She never heard this song before, but she could get used to it fast, she thought with a grim smile. Unbidden, images flashed into her head. Of Fang, with that blonde all over him. What was her name, Brittany, Bethany, Bridget? She didn't particularly care. She remembered the look on Fang's face, so…surprised. Like he never considered the fact that he could get caught, doing what he was doing. Max almost wondered what she was like, this girl that stole her love right out from under her. What did she know? Did she know that Fang was a two timer, that he could never give her what she deserved? Or was he two timing her, too?

_What's her name? _

_What's she like? _

_Does she know that you'll never treat her right? _

_What's her name? _

_What's she like? _

_Do you leave her in the middle of the night?_

She hated and loved the fact that songs on the radio always seemed to sum up her life. Passing all the Halloween decorations on houses, she almost had to smile. She always had loved Halloween.

More memories.

Her and Fang, laughing, sitting up high in trees, and jumping all the way down just because it was dangerous and they _could_. It was almost like flying, until you hit the ground. She was suddenly furious again, and only had an urge to get where she was going faster. The house. The one that they both used to live in. Oh no, they weren't married yet. It was more like a promise. She wanted to trash it, break it. Smash the windows and break down the door, and burn the bed that Fang and his girl where doing God-knows-what on. She wanted to do to that house, that _promise_, what Fang had done to her heart. So she drover faster.

_You act like you just saw a ghost, _

_I watched you getting way too close. _

_Now I know why you're never there, _

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear. _

_You act like you just saw a ghost, _

_I caught you (Caught you), _

_Now I know. _

_Now I know why you're never there, _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear. _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost, _

_W__atch me go-go-go-ghost_.

Fang was by far, the most flighty person she'd ever met. He was there one moment and gone the next, and knew just what to say to make you believe he'd _actually_ been doing whatever crazy explanation he'd come up with. And on top of that, he knew just what to say to make you feel guilty about questioning him. And Max hated it. Hated that he knew how to talk her up and down, play her like a harp and sing her lies so beautiful it made her want to cry.

_The only gift that you ever gave, _

_Was that you let me just get away. _

_I hope I haunt you in every dream, _

_And you feel a little misery. _

_What's her name? _

_What's she like? _

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right. _

_All your games, _

_All your lies, _

_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind._

Max wondered if he'd ever loved her, because he just let her go. She left, and he let her, just like that. She was both grateful and saddened by that. They had been fighting at just about that time, and she wondered how long he'd been seeing the _other one_. Max wondered about a lot of things, and it was driving her crazy. She tossed her head from side to side, maybe to shake the images out of her head, but they just kept coming. All she ended up doing was moving her head to the pulsing beat of the song.

She was hard pressed to bang her hands against the steering wheel in frustration, but she refrained. She remembered, as much as she didn't want to. Them laughing, them screaming, them fighting, them loving. She couldn't get it all out of her head, and it was killing her. She remembered the day she first met him. He'd come up to her with some sweet words and a smile that she now knew as sly and not shy. Something in her had told her to run, and _keep_ running, but she was Maximum Ride, and running was not something she did. She saw that this was where it got her, and mourned in her own violent, silent way. Finally getting a hang of some of the repetitive lyrics, she screamed along with them.

"_You act like you just saw a ghost, _

_I watched you getting way too close! _

_Now I know why you're never there, _

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear. _

_You act like you just saw a ghost, _

_I caught you (Caught you), _

_Now I know! _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there), _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear. _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost, _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost._"

She wanted him to suffer, to be hurt over and over again. She drove even _faster_. She was on a mission. Yes, that was it. She had a mission to accomplish. She had to save the world, _her _world, from crashing and burning, and falling down all around her. And a little voice in her head told her it wouldn't be easy. It would take her a while to get back up from where she had fallen down, but she knew she could do it, with a little help from friends. Fang's friends, actually, turned hers. They were nicer than him anyway. _Satan_ was nicer than him. Picturing Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Total in her head, she could almost smile. Her mother and father, though they were divorced, would help her through this as well, every step of the way. She just had something quick to do first.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost, _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost. _

_Now you see me, _

_Now you don't, _

_You must've thought I'd never go, _

_Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul. _

_You act like you just saw a ghost, _

_I watched you getting way too close. _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there), _

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear). _

_You act like you just saw a ghost, _

_I caught you (Caught you), _

_Now I know. _

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there), _

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear. _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost, _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost._

More Halloween decorations and almost smiles, and finally, Max was there. She let herself in, with the key they'd made together. And she scraped it along the walls as she walked. _Accidentally _dropped a cup or two…or ten. Bent some spoons. Stepped on the pristine white bed with muddy shoes(accidentally on purpose, of course). Cracked some windows. Spit on the floor. Jammed the garbage disposal and blender. Kicked several holes in several walls. Wrote on the mirror with red lipstick. Smeared a generous amount of said red lipstick on her lips and kissed along the entire bed frame. Poured wine on the carpets. Tore up the couch.

Flooded the bathroom. Shredded the flowers in all the vases through the house and threw the petals everywhere. Took a permanent marker to the walls and wrote a rather interesting note there. Scattered pictures of her and Fang _everywhere_, smeared more red lipstick on her lips, kissed the final photo, and placed it on the now muddy pillow of the bed. And lastly, drew a picture of a ghost on the outside of the front door with the same black permanent marker, signed her name, and drew a heart with the same bright red lipstick. She almost smiled.

It would seem fine from the outside(almost like a cute little Halloween greeting), just like her, but on the inside it was irrevocably broken. She bent down and left her key on the small rug in front of the door that said _Smile! _In bold green letters. She stood back up, and without looking back, strolled casually back to her car, waving to some of the people she'd come to know as neighbors. Not anymore. It was her turn now, to be flighty, just like Fang had been for so very, _very_ long. If she had it her way, Fang would never, _ever_, see her again.

"_Just like a go-go-go-ghost, _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost._

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost, _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost. _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost, _

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost._"

She sped away laughing.


End file.
